Your Name
by Falconwolf3
Summary: Leo attempts to make things right between him and Chris, by telling him why he named him Chris. How will Chris deal with the news?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, it is own my Spelling Productions and other people.**

**A/N: I once I asked my dad about his time in the Army and he told me fascinating stories of how the Army made a man out of him. This is the background for why I wrote the story. I hope you love it and if you do, please leave me a review.**

**Very small warning here, the flash back is very poignant and vivid, after all this is war, it's never pretty. **

**Chapter 1:**

Leo stood atop the Golden Gate Bridge and looked out over the ocean that was lit by city lights and moonlight. He glanced down at the cars below. He had just had a major blow out with his son Chris.

If only he could rewind time to take, back the words of anger. If only he could make Chris understand. If only he could make Chris see how important he was to him.

Like a bolt of lightning, it hit him, he knew it was a long shot, but he had to try. Leo orbs out.

* * *

Chris sits on his bed in the back room of P3. He wished he hadn't said 'I hate you!' to Leo. The truth was he loved him, that's why I hurt so much that he wasn't there for him growing up. Nevertheless, tonight, he had ruined any chance of a relationship with Leo.

Just in front of him, he sees the flash of blue orbs, "Leo?"

"Hey Chris, sorry for barging in, but we need to talk."

"If it is about tonight, I'm sorry about what I said."

"It is about tonight, but so much more."

"What?"

"I need to tell you a story. I need to tell you about the person you were named for."

"My grandfather."

"No not him, don't tell your mom though."

"I won't, sit down and tell me," said Chris as he slid over in the bed, Leo sat down beside him. The slid back until the back were against the wall.

"It started a few days into the war, four days before I died…

"It all starts in World War II, his name was Lorenzo, a few days before I met him, his family was killed…

**Flash**

A boy runs down the narrow streets of Italy, dodging cracks in the pavement. He had a round loaf of bread under his arm and a string of rosary beads wrapped around the fingers of his left hand.

The boy was tall for 16, with rich curly black hair and blue eyes. He had been a superb soccer player prior to the war, but now sports were no longer, what inspired the child.

He lived for a life in the military, eager to fight the enemy that had turned his city into a war-zone. His city was barely more than rubble now. He spent most of his days now envisioning the day he would lead his own troops into battle.

He had spent the night sleeping under am old cot in a deserted hotel, waiting out the bombing attacks that greeted his city every night. His mother had sent him out the days before to search for bread, which arrived nightly, brought in by flatbed trucks, and sold under the darkness of night, in the alleys.

He had dropped his money into the hands of a man, taken the bread, and turned to leave.

"Don't go home, Lorenzo," whispered the man.

"My mom and sisters haven't eaten all day," said Lorenzo.

"Let them eat in the morning, but tonight find a safe place to wait out the night."

Lorenzo took the man's advice and took shelter. The first bombs fell in the piazza off the alley. The area lit up in flames.

Lorenzo waited until dawn before he braved the run back home. When he turned the final corner before his home and skidded to a stop. He stood across from where his house had been and stared at a crumbled mass of pink stucco, cement, and wood.

He dropped the bread and fell to his knees. He began to moan, moving back and forth in agony. He didn't need to search the rubble to find out what he already knew to be true: they were dead, his mother and two sisters were dead.

At that moment, all he wanted to do was die, but instead he got to his feet and went to the grueling process of burying his family.

**End Flash**

Leo fell silent and Chris asked, "What happened next or was that it?"

"That was only the beginning."

"How does this tell me about how I got my name?"

"You'll see," said Leo with a smile.

**All right, this is the end of chapter 1; if you liked it let me know. I will get chapter 2 written and up in a few days. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Still do not own Charmed.**

**Wow, the response from you readers (reviewers) wasgreat! Thank you very much and I will keep up the good work and complete this story in a timely matter. **

**Chapter 2:**

"So what happened next?" asked Chris.

"Let's see, where was I? Oh yeah Lorenzo's mother and sisters had just been killed by mortar shells. The town where Lorenzo lived was full of kids just like him, orphaned. Furthermore, the day I showed up in the town, their was 34 kids and 1 adult."

"Wow."

"Yeah, and I was shocked. I showed up about a week after Lorenzo lose his family. In that time, Lorenzo had organized the other kids into a small army of freedom fighters. They were waiting for the enemy to return."

"Wait they were just kids," said Chris.

"Yeah and they had more bravery than I had ever seen."

"Why was that?"

"Cause they had lost everything and had nothing to lose," said Leo sadly.

"So what did you do? I mean did you try to talk them out of out of fighting?"

"Yes of course I did, but they weren't even listening to me. Even though they were kids, they had already seen more and been through more than most kids their age."

"I think I can understand that."

"Yeah, I'm sure you do."

Chris smiled slightly, "They had no choice but to stay and fight. They had nothing left to lose."

"Exactly, you do get it."

"So how bad did these kids get there butts kicked?"

"Well, they didn't, they knew they needed guns so they rowed boats out to the middle of the lake and dove down with nets to drag up what the guns the enemy had thrown on there. They were lucky, the guns weren't that rusty."

"So it was that easy?"

"Well, not exactly, it almost ended before it began…

**Flash**

Lorenzo, Vincent, and Claudio made up one soccer team; Dante, Pepe, and Roberto made up the other. They were playing in the large cobblestone square just across from the main railroad. They had needed a release from the war. The sun was at their backs and they were relishing the joys of their national pastime.

Leo pulled his jeep into the square and inched up slowly to where the kids were playing soccer. His eyes looked at the ground and his heart leaped in his throat.

"Stop moving!" he shouted as he got out of the jeep. "All of you just stop moving and stay still!"

Lorenzo kicked the ball to Claudio and turned to look at Leo, "Keep playing, and ignore him!"

Leo ran closer to the group of boys, reaching for the gun clipped in his holster, "I said stay still!" he said firing his weapon into the air.

Lorenzo and the others stopped, Lorenzo stepped toward Leo, "What we do and what we don't do is none of your business American, let us finish our game!"

"You're playing in a minefield!" shouted Leo.

The boys froze at the sound of the words, Lorenzo looked down and just beneath the dirt, and he saw them: landmines!

Leo got to his knees and filled his hands with a small amount of pebbles. He threw one pebble at a time against the cobblestone, watching intently as they landed.

"What are you doing?" asked Claudio.

"Mines are laid down in patterns," answered Leo, "Once you figure out the pattern, you at least can tell where they are. That is the easy part."

Leo tossed four more pebbles into the piazza ground before he heard the clanging sound he needed. The noise came just to the left of Pepe's foot, "There's one."

He crouched down and tossed out a half-dozen more pebbles. Leo stood as soon as a pebble found it's second target, this time it was two inches from Claudio's right foot, "I'll get that one out first," he said as he stepped gingerly around the boys, "Then work my way across until I can dig enough of them out to get you guys out of there."

Leo leaned down on the cobblestone, his face inches from the partially buried mine, with a knife in his hand. Lorenzo climbed over next to him with a small knife in hand. Leo smiled and said, "I'm beginning to think that none of you really understand English."

"You're going to need help," said Lorenzo.

"We'll need somewhere to store these when we get them freed, we can use them against the enemy."

"So you're going to help us?"

"Yeah, if it's all right with you sir," Leo said with respect.

Lorenzo smiled for the first time since the day his family died.

**End Flash**

"So this Lorenzo, he had your respect," said Chris.

"Yeah, he did. I mean I was a corpsman, a doctor in the Army. I was trained to heal people, the old fashion way before I became an Elder. However, after I met Lorenzo and his band of freedom fighters, I became a soldier…

**Flash**

Lorenzo looked down at Leo's right hand, the one that was now reaching for the base of the mine and saw the tremble, the twitching up to his wrist, "Is it nerves that makes you tremble like that?"

"No," Leo said, with a wry smile. "And it's not coffee either. It's fear. If I make one mistake, we'll all die."

Lorenzo took a deep breathe and made the sign of the cross. He watched Leo place both his hands under the base, his fingers searching with great care for any trip wire or mechanism. "It feels clean," he said, "The wires buried right under the lid."

"What else is there to do?"

"Nothing, except lift it out," said Leo. He gripped the base of the mine, shut his eyes, and gave the mine a tug, lifting it out of the ground. He heard nothing, but silence. He rested his head on the ground and took a deep breathe.

"Gracias Dio," whispered Lorenzo.

Leo asked, "What does that mean?"

"Thank you God," he smiled.

Lorenzo and Claudio helped Leo to his feet, the mine clutched against his chest, "How many of these things to you think are planted?" he asked Lorenzo.

"Three, four hundred maybe," Lorenzo said. "The enemy put them everywhere they could think of."

"So can we," said Leo.

"You mean dig them up and use them against the enemy?"

"If you want a shot at them," said Leo. "You take everything they give you and give it back," he smiled.

**End Flash**

**All right, ending it here and getting busy with my next chapter. The third chapter will be long and the final chapter to this story. I love reviews, so please leave me one!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed and sadly since it is ending never will. However, there is always the DVD's!**

**Thank you all for the reviews. This chapter goes out to you all!**

Chapter 3 

"Alright Leo, I get why you helped the boys in this fight, but I have to know something. Did you win?" asked Chris.

"You want to hear about the battle?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Alright, there were more than one, and this is how it started…

* * *

They worked into the night. On the side streets that led into the main piazzas in the center of the city, a small squadron of boys raised barricades, made of the fallen walls of their town. They rested their empty rifles on top of them.

Lorenzo led the youngest boys through the sewers giving each a marked post in the underground passage from which they could view the street above and be able to place mines under the wheels of passing tanks without fear of detection. Several dozen boys were placed on rooftops and in church steeples, given the best rifles and the most ammunition, free to take aim at the enemy soldiers who would eventually pass below.

Lilia and Antonia, two of the few girls found kerosene and poured the liquid into empty wine bottles, corking them with shreds of clothing. They left the bottles in church and building entryways, there were large lit votive candles beside them.

The strongest of the boys were sent out to lug large pots filled with seawater up to the roofs of the highest buildings and rest them on the tops of thick piles of old wood. When the enemy arrived, wood fires would bring the water to a boil, and the water would be tossed down on the passing soldiers.

"How'd you come up with that idea?" Leo asked Lorenzo as they walked together along the darkened city streets, their eyes on all the activity around them.

"The Hunchback of Notre Dame," Lorenzo said. "Only he had oil and much bigger pots."

* * *

"The Hunchback of Notre Dame?" asked Chris.

"Yeah, weird huh?"

"Yeah."

"Well that was nothing compared with what happened next…."

* * *

The first blast from the tank shattered the walls of a building that had stood since the sixteenth century. The second sent shanks of brick, glass, and mortar into the clear morning air.

Two enemy soldiers tossed grenades through the cracked windows of an empty storefront.

A young lanky Junior Officer lifted the lid of his tank, gave a glance down the empty streets, and waved on three other tanks that were idling behind his.

Leo and Lorenzo were huddled inside an apartment doorway. Leo parted a curtain with the end of his rifle and stared out at the tanks firing shell after shell into the buildings.

"How many soldiers?" asked Lorenzo.

"Thirty-five maybe forty. That's not counting the ones inside the tanks." Leo answered. "You wait here; I'm going to try to get closer. Don't move until you hear the signal."

Lorenzo nodded as he watched Leo head out onto the street, running with his head down. Lorenzo sat for a moment with his back against a chipped stonewall. He then looked across the street at the nearby buildings. Hidden were his freedom fighters. Kids like him, soldiers in a war they didn't choose.

Then he heard the church bell ring, the signal that Pepe, Vincent and the rest were in place.

Lorenzo stepped into the street. Leo, a wine bottle with a lit fuse in hand, ran out of a building behind him. He threw the bottle at an approaching trio of soldiers and then made a jump for Lorenzo, grabbing him around the waist and dragging him back onto an ally. They turned a corner and hid behind a cracked stone wall.

From the remaining rooftops above the avenue, two dozen street boys let loose a rainstorm of kerosene cocktails and cylinder tops of unexploded bombs that crashed and exploded on the tanks and enemy soldiers below.

Leo came up and fired two shots at a soldier carrying a flamethrower. The soldier landed face down in the dirt.

Leo picked up the flamethrower, raced to the tank taking up the rear of the German attack and jumped on its side. He steadied himself and snapped open the lid. He hung the head of the flamethrower in the tank and let loose its power, torching those inside. Smoke and screams rose out into the sky.

Leo jumped back to the ground and leaned against the seared tank, accessing the damage. He looked up toward the rooftops and spotted Antonia. He circled his hand above his head, the signal for everyone above to make a quick retreat. He saw Antonia return the sign and then he turned his attention back to the street action.

A handful of enemy soldiers were down, and two more of the tanks were disabled But a dozen soldiers walked slowly along the street, searching for those that had dared to attack them.

Leo quickly glanced around to make sure everyone was out of sight, only to see Lorenzo standing in the middle of an ally with nowhere to go.

Leo took off running, keeping his head down Leo got to Lorenzo just ahead of the enemy. "We can't stay here," he told him." We'll head for the rooftops and then make our way to safety."

They slipped into a darkened hallway as three soldiers ran past.

Leo pointed to a stairwell on the right, and they began up its narrow steps, the older man leading. "Grab one of those bottles," Leo said, pointing at a kerosene cocktail resting at a door jam "Take that candle too, and use them when you have to."

When they got to the second- floor landing, they heard the soldiers enter the foyer below. "You go ahead," said Lorenzo. "I'll meet you at the meeting point."

Leo walked down the two steps that separated them and gripped Lorenzo's arm,"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." He said staring into Leo's eyes.

Leo nodded,"Wait for them to come up the stairs, light the fuse, hold it above your shoulders, and let it go. Then run up these stairs as fast as you've ever run in your life. One more thing."

"What's that?" asked Lorenzo.

"Don't be a hero and get yourself killed!"

Leo disappeared around a bend of steps. Lorenzo watched him leave, watching the heavy pounding of the enemy soldiers in the stairwell below. He pulled the cloth out of the wine bottle and draped it over the lit candle.

He tossed aside the candle and shoved the cloth back into the neck of the bottle. He was now standing a flight above the three soldiers. He stared at them for several seconds, watching as they halted their run and positioned their rifles. He held the bottle up as two bullets hit the wall just above his head.

"Viva Napoli!" _it lives Naples _he shouted as he let go of the bottle, the explosion shattered part of the wall and demolished the handrail. The soldiers lay dead. Lorenzo took off running after Leo.

* * *

"So you left him behind. Gee Leo, sounds like you have a history of leaving kids to fight battles by themselves," said Chris.

"Chris I don't know my reason for not being there for you in the future, but when I left Lorenzo in that stairwell to fight those soldiers, it was because I knew he could."

"But how did you know?"

"Instinct, I guess, but I knew Lorenzo could do it. Maybe that's why I wasn't there for you, maybe I knew you would be fine without me."

"Do I look like I did fine without you?"

"In some ways I think you are. You're strong Chris, something you became all on your own."

"Well I'm tired of being the strong one. I want something in return now."

"I want to give that to you if you'll let me."

"We'll see. So did you and these kids win?"

"Yeah we did."

"But you said it was four days before you died that you met the man you named me after."

"Yeah, the battle for the city lasted two days and I was pulled from the city to serve as the medic I trained to be."

"Ok, I know how you were killed, when I was younger, about ten, I asked you."

"So I was there some."

"Yeah, until now I had forgotten that. I guess I let my anger at you ruin my good memories."

"I can understand that. I hated my dad when I was your age."

"How did you ever get over it?"

"I didn't. I died hating him."

"So when you became a white-lighter you never went back?"

"No, never did."

"Do you regret that?"

"Yes I do. However, my dad was tough. I found out later after he died. I went back as an elder by then. He had a shrine dedicated to me."

"Wow!"

"Yeah. After he died, we spent a few hours together and we made peace. After that his spirit went his way and I never saw him again."

"Wait, who did you name me after?"

"Lorenzo."

"I thought you named me after your dad."

"I did. Ok. My dad's name was Christopher, but Lorenzo's middle name was Mateo."

"Christopher Matthew Perry."

"Exactly."

"So when I was born you loved me?"

"Of course, still do."

"Even though I've been a jerk?"

"Hey, I let you down in the future. You're allowed to be a jerk."

"To be honest, I understand why you weren't there. Wyatt is a full time job."

"That's no excuse."

"Your right it isn't."

"Chris I am sorry for what I did in your future. No wait, my future, your past. But now that I know about it I will try my hardest not to repeat history."

"I know you will. I hope you succeed too. Cause I miss having a dad."

"You want to work on that while you're here."

"Sure, what do you have in mind?"

"How about soccer? I did teach you that in the future didn't I?"

"Yeah you did."

"Good, because I promised Lorenzo I would teach my son."

"Well dad, let's do it tomorrow, since it's too dark now."

"Not up at magic school."

"True. Alright, let's go."

Just as they were about to orb out Leo says," Wait, did you just call me dad?"

"Yeah, you mind?"

"No, not at all son."

**THE END!**

**I hope you liked it and I hope to more in the future in the Charmed arena. Just need ideas and the time to do something about them. Thanks in advance for any and all reviews.**


End file.
